Spilling Blood
by Battygirl
Summary: After Rookery steals the Stone, Tony and the gang find that they MUST do something. AU setting where the kids are still vampires and Tony met them long before the ceremony would take place. Please review! Rtd for violence. A lil GregxOC Little Vampire


**Spilling Blood**

Ebony hair billowed in the wind behind her as Misty led the way through the woods. It was a dark night. A cold wind blew through the air around the group. They were all young—the oldest adventurer barely over fifteen—but they were hardly afraid of the deep woods. The ensemble consisted of a young American boy named Tony. His blonde hair played with the wind as he held fast to his slightly taller and much paler companion. The young boy's green eyes were bright with determination and a shade of fear of where they might have been headed. The boy beside him, a Scottish youth, kept his feral black eyes forward as they soldiered on. Those onyx orbs could see clear as day from their many centuries shied from the light. Rudolph's messy, jet black hair danced in the moonlight and his Shakespearean style clothing made him almost invisible in the murky night. His younger sister, Anna trailed behind him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She'd not been far from her crypt where she and her brothers lived with their parents and she was awestruck to be in the moonlight with her dearest Tony. Since they'd met, she'd been devoted to him in every way, unable to break her desire for the human boy. Her blonde hair was toyed with by the gusts of wind; the tresses flailing about when a particularly strong breeze swept over them. Gregory, the eldest of the six stalked beside Misty, his feral gray eyes locked forward as he pushed aside branches and whatnot. His dark brown, spiked-up hair defied the wind and even gravity as they moved on through the night. Lastly was Lynx, who was being left far behind as he tripped and slipped on many rocks and twigs. His auburn hair was littered with leaves and his handsome, tan face was smudged with dirt from where he'd fallen. Still, his bright blue eyes held vast determination as he pulled himself up and brushed himself off. With a deep sigh, he followed the others on their trek.

They were off to defeat a thieving hunter and a dreaded rival of the siblings that traveled with them. A priceless artifact had been stolen from the family and they were out to retrieve it with or without their parents help. The artifact was a precious amulet that their father believed to have magical prowess and a vampire hunter had stolen it away. He too claimed that the stone withheld magic and believed it would send the family into the depths of hell—ridding the world of their influence as vampires forever. Gregory's fangs glinted in the moonlight. He was angrier than usual tonight, Misty surmised as she glanced at him. His family had taken quite enough from this man they were after and they were bloody sick and tired of his shenanigans. The Scotland air was thick with the smell of rain as ominous black clouds roamed overhead. Rumbling met their ears as thunder rolled above; a storm was brewing. This was no reason, however, for the six to turn back. Nay, their duty to retrieve this to the vampire family meant more than a little rain soaking their clothes. They loved the father and mother of the family and they weren't about to bring them shame or sadness. After it seemed that they'd walked the length of the country, they came upon a little campfire beneath a high canopy which shielded the warmth and flames from the rain that was now pouring down upon them. The fire and embers made them ache to draw nearer, but the heavy scent of cigar smoke kept them still.

"Phew! Call us bloodhounds…" Lynx coughed to himself in a whisper, "We could track the _stench_ of those cancer logs from _miles_ away…"

They would have murmured a laugh at the joke if they weren't so set on what they were after or if the hickory scent of the cooking rabbits didn't make the humans' stomachs growl impatiently. Misty withdrew a knife from her pocket as Lynx did the same. They were to create a diversion and to fight off the despicable man with Gregory and Rudolph, while Tony and Anna retrieved the stone. Taking a deep breath (and coughing a little from the smoke) Misty turned to her comrades.

"Well lads and lass," she sighed in a thick British tone, "Here we go. If we don't make it out of this, should that maniac get the best of some of us; I want you to know that I wouldn't have gone through this with anyone else and I'm proud to be standing and fighting beside all of you."

"Don't worry, love," Gregory smirked over in her direction as he glanced away from the nearby tent, "Once this is over with, you can treat us to a cow or two…I must admit, I _am_ famished…"

A weary smile met Misty's lips as she crouched down into a pouncing position.

"On the count of three then, lads," she sighed, earning a nod from the others, "One…Two…Three!!"

At that moment, she, Gregory, Lynx, and Rudolph came tearing out from the bushes screaming while Anna and Tony remained to watch and wait for their time to strike. A grunt and a yelp came from a tent before a disheveled old man came stumbling out, some sort of gun in his grubby, dirty hands. His face was unshaven and his hair was black and greasy. His eyes were red and puffy and he staggered when he walked; obviously, he was drunk from a _very _recent celebration. He held up the gun the best he could and aimed it at Misty. A loud crack was heard as a stake was shot from the barrel. Gregory cried out in pain as the stake was embedded in his shoulder. Kneeling to the ground, he yanked the stake from his bleeding flesh and glared at the hunter as his wound healed quickly. He tore at Rookery, his eyes full of anger and bloodlust as he brought his claws up and as he bared his fangs. A gasp tore itself from Misty's throat as she brought her hand up. Using her blessed curse of telekinesis, she sent the knife rocketing at the hunter before using that same prowess to pull Gregory back to her. The teenaged vampire landed at her feet and glowered at her as he stood again.

"Don't you hold me back!" he ordered with a snarl.

"Then don't _you_ act so recklessly!" Misty snapped back, poking his injured shoulder, "Let's defeat this donkey with a steady hand and a well laid plan—not just attack with brute force that'll—Gregory, watch it!!"

Her warning was one second too late, however, as Rookery embedded her blade into Gregory's back, just below the vampire's heart. A screech of pain and Gregory was on the ground, unable to pull the knife out. The rain pummeled them and released Rookery from his drunken stupor, allowing him to use the skills only a well-seasoned vampire hunter could have procured. Rudolph made to strike, but was tossed aside like he was nothing. Lynx however, took the moment to take a grip on the blade he held in his right hand. He would strike the brute at the right moment, but now was not it. Misty knelt beside Gregory and jerked the knife from his back so he could heal. She pulled him up to hold onto him and shield him from the hunter as she cast her steely, hazel eyes at their nemesis as he held the stake rifle at her. She noted that there was a deep gash in his side from the knife wound and blood seeped steadily through his matted clothing. There was much blood on his face as well from nicks from Lynx's blade and Rudolph's claws. Silently praying the wound in his side to be fatal, Misty looked up and shot the huntsman a disgusted look.

"Stabbing a young man in the back?" she scoffed, "That's low even for you, Rookery…"

"Vampire _scum_ share no rights with humans…" was the gruff reply.

Rookery's voice was rough and sounded hoarse—not that Misty took much care or notice of the fact.

"The same _could_ be said for low-life trash such as yourself," she spat back in defiance as she held Gregory closer.

"Hold your tongue, you little vampire lover," he snarled as he raised his weapon.

Misty glared, her eyes holding the boldness of countless rebels as Rookery made to fire.

"Oi, Rookery!!" Lynx cried as he ran up behind the grubby man, "You sniveling coward!! Over here, Lumpy!!"

Rookery whipped around in anger, only to have Lynx's blade jammed through his ribs, cutting into the heart and nicking a lung. A few low grunts escaped Rookery's chest as Rudolph kicked the back of the tormentor's knees, sending him to the ground. Lynx leaned over him with a victorious smirk.

"Ya see, Rookery," he began with a laughed, "Unlike _you_, I wouldn't dare stab a man in the back. No matter how cowardly my adversary; they will always _face_ me when I finish them."

Rookery glared before his eyes rolled back into his head and as he finally died. Only moments passed before Anna and Tony ran from the tent, the stone in hand. It was over. They'd won. Misty glanced at Gregory and gasped again. His wound had barely healed!

"Gregory, are you alright?" she cried.

Gregory groaned as he sat up and as he held her shoulder.

"Y-You owe me some blood…" he coughed.

Misty sighed in relief.

"I suppose I do," she chuckled, "Come on; I know of a nice juicy cow with your name on it…"

Gregory smiled and let her help him up. He was still very weak and needed to lean against her, but she didn't complain. They trudged back to the crypt, through the woods, in silent. The rain continued to come down, but things were much calmer than before. The group heaved a deep sigh. Their clothes clung to their shivering bodies as they traipsed through the muck and the mud. Misty took a half-glance at Gregory and smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. A blush met Gregory's pale cheeks as he tightened his hold around her and brushed his ashen lips against the top of her head, playing off the gesture as a glance back at his siblings. Misty's face grew hot as she eased closer.

"Heh…" she chuckled under her breath so no one else would hear, "Who woulda thought, eh? It seems that my boyfriend's a vampire…"

The words played through her mind the entire walk home.

* * *

**A/N: Had to write a romance story for English 12...thought I'd use the Little Vampire Characters (with their names changed, of course--those titles are copyrighted) and I decided to post the fic here too...I hope you all enjoy it...sorry for the crappy title...**

**Disclaimer: And know that I don't own them...I just own Misty and Lynx...**

**Please leave a comment on your way out! ;)**


End file.
